Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal and method for controlling a sound or audio to be output by the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, when playing a sound (which may also be referred to as audio hereinafter) with a music application on a mobile terminal while playing multimedia through another application or program, two sounds are output simultaneously or concurrently. Accordingly, a user of the mobile terminal may experience inconvenience since the two overlapping sounds may pose a hindrance to the user intending to listen to a desired sound.
The user is required to search for an application or a program playing an unwanted sound in order to stop operating the application so that a desired sound may be heard. The unwanted sound is stopped when sound settings are changed by accessing the application playing the unwanted sound.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology for resolving the inconvenience of having to individually change the sound settings by searching for an application or a program playing a sound.